Konoha's Bane
by Life Between Death
Summary: Naruto gets experimented on at a young age and turns into something no one would expect, with his new powers how will the ninja world change? (lemons in the future)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys decided to start a new story, I have writer's block on the others and decided to do this because there is none that i know of like it**

 **Anyways Enjoy and Review!**

It's been two years since Naruto disappeared from konoha in his first year of the Shinobi Academy. Everyone knew how badly Naruto wanted to be a ninja and it just didn't make sense on why he had disappeared especially since it was his third try to graduate, but what the people of konoha didn't know was that a force of mass destruction as walking to the gates now.

A man covered in a dark brown cloak was walking towards the gate, his head couldn't been seen due to the hood of the cloak casting a shadow over his face.

"Halt! State you Name a business in Konoha" The gate guards said, looking at the man of 5"6', the gate guards were being slightly intimidated by the aura of Destruction and strength surrounding the man. He spoke in a gravelly voice that felt familiar to the two.

"I'm here for a meeting with the Hokage and my Name? Call me… Bane" The man said. The two guards looked at each other and pressed a button on the desk and an ANBU appeared next to the man.

"To seek an audience with the Hokage you must be accompanied with an ANBU" The gate guard said as the man just nodded his head before the ANBU grabbed him and Shun Shunned him into the Hokage's office, causing the two to sweatdrop at seeing the hokage reading a little orange book and giggling perversely. Finally the ANBU caughed into his hand getting his attention.

"Umm… Sorry about that, You may go Falcon" The Hokage says, and with a wave of his hand the anbu disappeared.

"May I ask who you are?" The Hokage says. And in a voice all too familiar the man responds.

"Aww I'm Hurt Jiji" The Hokage's eyes widen.

"Naruto? Where have you been?!" The Hokage yells out.

"I was kidnapped by Orochimaru and he… Experimented on me" The Hokage's eyes narrowed at the Name orochimaru and he watched as Naruto slowly removed the cloak. What the Hokage say was nothing that he imagined. Behind the cloak was a man wearing a full black body suit covering everything but his head with glowing green stripes running down his chest and back. His face was covered with a black mask and a metal face plate covering his mouth and nose. The most noticeable thing was the Pipe coming out of Naruto's Neck, and Arms going into the center of his spine and it was glowing green. He also noticed his glowing red eyes.

 **(Imagine Bane from Injustice Two)**

"Naruto.. What happened to you my boy?" Hiruzen asked in sorrow.

"That is a story for another time…" Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto if you still want to be a ninja go to your old classroom and give this note to the teacher, it will allow you to take the Exams today, now since you have been gone the Teacher will give you a separate test to see if you can be a ninja" The Hokage said and Naruto nodded, taking the note and jumping out the window of the hokage's office, running to the academy.

Once Naruto got the academy he walked to his classroom and knocked on the door, turning his voice changer back on.

"Come in" Naruto heard and he walked in, scaring people with his looks. Naruto walked up to Iruka and gave him the Note, after a few seconds of reading he dropped the note in shock.

"N-Naruto?!" Iruka yelled out, and the entire classes jaws dropped to the ground including the usually Quiet uchiha, that couldn't be their Naruto could it. Naruto just nodded and he walked back to his old empty seat. Finally they all were knocked out of their shock and asked what happened to him and only said three words

"Kidnapped, Experimented on" They all shut up after that.

"Alright Naruto since you have a separate test we will start with you firs-" Iruka was cut off by Naruto.

"No need just do the normal test with me since while i was kidnapped they trained me there because they believed i sympathised with their cause for eternal power" Naruto said.

"A-Alright then, Please do the a Henge, Replacement, and Clone then we will do the Taijutsu portion" Naruto nodded and Replaced himself with Iruka at the front of the Class causing him to get a tick mark.

" **Henge!"** Naruto said as he transformed into his old self causing many to be surprised at how much he changed.

"Does it matter what kind of Clone it is?" Naruto asked and Iruka shook his head.

" **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** The whole room was covered in smoke and it finally cleared, revealing at least Twenty copies of the Masked Naruto. They were all shocked but eventually snapped out of it when Naruto sat back down.

Finally everyone finished and they moved outside for the Taijutsu portion.

The Entire class had gone and The final match was called.

"Sasuke Uchiha Vs Naruto Uzumaki" The two walked into the circle and shook hands before getting into their stances

"Once a dobe always a dobe" Sasuke said arrogantly as the Match started. Sasuke rushed Naruto and Naruto rushed him as well. Sasuke tried to throw a right hook to narutos face but he quickly ducked under it and grabbed Sasuke's ankle surprising everyone. Naruto quickly lifter sasuke off the ground and slammed him into the floor multiple times before releasing him, revealing a bleeding and unconscious Sasuke. Naruto grabbed the Headband from Iruka and tied it around his waist like a belt and walked away after being told to come back tomorrow for team placements.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked towards his old apartment that he used to live in after he was kidnapped and sighed when he saw that it was torn down.

'Guess that they still hate me' Naruto thought as he turned around to go to the Hokage's office to see what he could do about living arrangements. Finally Naruto arrived and nodded at the secretary who just stood there in fear at Naruto's glowing red eyes under the mask.

Naruto walked up to the door of the hokage's office and knocked twice.

"Come In" Naruto heard the Hokage say as he grabbed the door handle and walked in, not noticing all of the jonin in the room, staring at him wondering 'Who the Hell is this guy?'. Naruto with his voice modifier on walked up to the Hokage.

"What can i do for you Naruto?" The Hokage says, shocking all of the jonin that this was the blond brat that played pranks all over the village. Naruto grabbed the metal mask that covered his mouth and nose revealing scarred skin under it. Naruto grabs the Black mask and pulls it over his head.

Once Naruto's entire face is revealed they are shocked. Scarred Skin and Hair that reached the middle of his neck, and his eyes still glowing red.

"My Apartment is only rubble Jiji, Anything you can do?" Naruto asked the Hokage who just sighed, remembering the day that the villagers turned his apartment to rubble. The Hokage searched his desk for a minute before throwing a pair of keys at Naruto.

"Those are the keys to an Old Anbu HQ that hasn't been used since the third Shinobi war, The building now belongs to you but it is dusty and old so you might need to do something about that" The Hokage says as the Blond puts on his mask again, along with the metal plate covering the bottom of his face. With a nod Naruto leaves but not before hearing Kakashi say one thing.

"I Want him on my Team, Hokage-sama" Naruto just smiled and shun shunned to the front of the HQ. Naruto walked inside and stayed at the front of the door.

" **Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"** Naruto said, Using Five times more chakra than normal as it spread around the entire inside of the base, washing the dust away. Finally after Two minutes he dissipated the Mist, relieving a clean and dust free base.

'Now all that's left is to paint it but i can hire some genin to do it for me' Naruto thought as he went to the Mission Creation Desk.

"One D-Ranked mission, To Paint the inside of my house" Naruto said as the man nodded and began to create the mission after giving the location of his living quarters.

Naruto left the Mission Creation Desk and decided to explore the village, surely it must have changed the two years he been away… Right?

 **(Five Hours Later)  
** Naruto finally arrived back at the old ANBU HQ to see the genin team just leaving, noticing Gai and lee he decided to prank the genin by walking up to gai and saying the one word that should never be said around him.

"Did you paint my home very _Youthful?_ Gai-Sensei" Naruto said, watching the two genins other than lee slowly gain a look of horror on their faces.

"YES NARUTO! IT WAS VERY YOUTHFUL AND IF IT ISN'T I SHALL RUN 1000 TIMES AROUND THE VILLAGE ON MY FINGERS!" Naruto just smiled and walked inside his house to see it painted Black.

'Perfect, now time to explore!' Naruto thought as he made 5 shadow clones to roam around the already Furnished HQ since t seems the anbu never took anything when they left. After a few minutes all the clones dispelled and Naruto gained all the memories back.

'Seems there's a fully stocked Armory, Interrogation room, Training grounds, Bedrooms, and Jutsu Library… Perfect' and Naruto walked towards the Armory.

Once Naruto reached the armory he decided to pick out a weapon, choosing a Bo Staff and a scroll that teaches the King's Staff Style.

Naruto creates Fifty Shadow clones and sent them off to a training ground to train in the style. Naruto sighed and went to his bedroom and sat on the bed, remembering his time with orochimaru when he was being experimented on and falling asleep.

 **(Flashback/Dream)**

" _ **Hello Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said, staring down at the form of Naruto who was strapped down by the arms and legs on what looked like an operating table.**_

" _ **Screw you! Where the hell am I?!" Naruto shouted, thrashing around, trying to escape while staring at orochimaru in hate. Naruto watched in horror as orochimaru took out a large needle filled with a black liquid that Naruto didn't recognise.**_

" _ **This Naruto-kun is a Poison that won't kill you, but will cause immense pain and suffering, along with increasing your pain sensitivity by 5 times" Naruto's eyes widen in shock as the needle slowly goes into his wrist and the liquid slips inside his body.**_

" _ **AGHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain, thrashing around as much as possible to stop the pain. Naruto, while screaming in pain didn't notice his eyes turning red, then back to normal, multiple times.**_

 _ **Naruto watched after screaming as orochimaru made one hand sign and his hand started to steam and glow red from heat. Naruto watched in horror as it slowly moves towards his face.**_

 _ **(Flashback/Dream End)**_

"-Uto! Wake U-" An Anbu said, shaking naruto who got surprised when Naruto woke up and grabbed the Anbu's throat, slamming him against the wall of his room. Naruto looked at the man through his mask and let go of the mans throat

"S-Sorry, why are you here?" Naruto asked the dazed anbu, who snapped out of it once naruto began to speak to him.

"I'm Sorry Naruto-san but you were screaming in what looked like pain while in your sleep so decided to wake you up, plus you're about to miss you'r team placements" The Anbu said, shocking naruto who let go of the anbu, ran to his bedside table, grabbed his headband and tied it around his waist and jumped through his bedroom window, outside.

Naruto was running around the village while fumbling with his mask, trying to get it on before he arrived at the school and luckily he did.

As Naruto entered the classroom, he attached the pipe coming from his spine into the back of his head and tensed for a second, before going back to normal. Naruto walks to his seat and doesn't say a word and fell asleep

By the time Naruto woke up Iruka was half way through the team assignments.

"Team Seven includes, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga" Iruka said, The Two other people on naruto's team smiled at each other since they had seemingly been friends. They both looked at the masked naruto and frowned slightly since they didn't remember anything about him since he had been gone so long and they had forgotten about him. Even Hinata had forgotten her crush on him and stopped stuttering.

"Team Eight Includes Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka Said, causing Sakura to stand up and start yelling about how 'true love conquers all' and ino to yell about how unfair it was.

After finally shutting the two fangirls up, Iruka continued.

"Since Team Nine is still in Circulation, Team Ten will Include Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara". Once again Ino complained about how she was stuck with the lazy bum and the fat ass, thoroughly pissing choji off at being called 'Fat' but he didn't say anything.

"Now class, pair up with your teammates and learn more about each other, you're sensei's will pick you up soon" And with that Iruka left and Everyone meetup.

 **(To Team 7)**

"So what should we do? Introduce ourselves, name likes, dislikes, Dream and hobbies?" Kiba said, not really knowing what to do around Naruto, since they also forgot what he looked like.

"That sounds like a good idea Kiba-kun, I'll go first. My name is Hinata Hyuga, My likes are Flowers, Friends, and Family, My dislikes are Traitors and Rapists, my hobbies are Training with my Clan Taijutsu, and my dream is to become a good Kunoichi" Kiba smiled and Naruto didn't react since they couldn't see his face.

"I Guess i'll go. My Name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like my Partner Akamaru, and Animals, along with Friends and Family, My Dislikes are Animal Abusers, Traitors, and Arrogant Bastards, My hobbies are Training with Akamaru and Hanging with friends, and My dream is to become Clan head and be a strong ninja!" Kiba said, causing Hinata to smile and Naruto to sigh.

Naruto reaches behind his neck and grabbed the pipe, and pulling it out, causing it to stop glowing and his eyes to change from a glowing red, to Normal Grey Eyes. The Entire class looked at Naruto as he took off the metal bottom half of his mask revealing his mouth and nose, covered in scar tissue. Naruto finally took off the black mask covering the rest of his face, revealing his entire face was scarred.

Many looked on wide eyed when they saw this. **(A/N: Picture something like obitos face but covering it everywhere)**

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I Like Training and reading, My Dislikes are everything you guys have said, along with Orochimaru, My hobbies are Training, Fuinjutsu, Practicing my taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, My Dream is to become an Anbu captain and maybe hokage" Naruto said, and kept his mask off. Finally the first Jonin instructors came in and took their genin until only team 7 was left. Naruto laid on top of the desks, while KIba and Hinata Talked about Naruto.

 **(Three Hours Later)**

Naruto perked his head up when he heard the door slide open and a face covered entirely except for a single eye and his hair came in.

"My First Impression of you guys is… Your Boring, meet me on the roof in Five" He said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the genin alone to travel up to meet their new sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat up and grabbed both of his teammates shoulders and shun shinned to the roof a few seconds later before they could get a word out.

"Holy Crap! What the Hell was that?!" Kiba shouted at naruto, who just shrugged and looked at their teacher who had a sweatdrop.

"Ok if you're done, Then we can begin, Names, likes dislikes hobbies, and Dreams, You go first Pale eyes" Kakashi said. Hinata just sighed and went.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, My likes are Flowers, Friends, and Family, My dislikes are Traitors and Rapists, my hobbies are Training with my Clan Taijutsu, and my dream is to become a good Kunoichi" Hinata said for the second time.

"Ok Dog boy, you go next"

"My Name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like my Partner Akamaru, and Animals, along with Friends and Family, My Dislikes are Animal Abusers, Traitors, and Arrogant Bastards, My hobbies are Training with Akamaru and Hanging with friends, and My dream is to become Clan head and be a strong ninja!"

"And Finally Scar face" Kakashi said.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I Like Training and reading, My Dislikes are everything you guys have said, along with Orochimaru, My hobbies are Training, Fuinjutsu, Practicing my taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, My Dream is to become an Anbu captain and maybe hokage" Naruto said and gave kakashi a look that told him to go.

"Alright My name is Kakashi Hatake, Likes and Dislikes? Hobbies? A few and I have a dream" Kakashi said, causing all the genin to face fault.

'We only got his name' Thought everyone with a sweatdrop.

"Alright meet at Training ground Seven Tomorrow for the real test, Out of the Twenty-Seven Graduates, Only Nine become genin, and the rest are sent back to the academy, This test has a Sixty-Six Percent Failure Rate, Oh and Don't eat breakfast, you'll puke" Kakashi said with a wave as disappeared again at the same time as Naruto who left back to his house to practice his jutsu's and secret weapon.

 **(The Next Day at Training Ground Seven)**

Naruto walked into the training ground, noticing that his two team mates were there before him.

"Listen Guys, This test is most likely going to be about teamwork so we need to come up with a few plans to use during this test if we end up fighting him, Alright?" Naruto said, and his two team mates nodded and discussed plans.

 **(Three Hours Later)**

Kakashi Finally arrived at the Training ground and looked at the genin.

"Hello, It's time to begin the test, I have Two bells here, You have till noon to get them from me, but come with the intent to kill or else you won't succeed in even touching a bell and… BEGIN!" Kakashi shouted and They initiated Plan A. Teh two genin jumped in the trees but Naruto stood, Staring Kakashi down.

"You know that SHinobi are supposed to hide and attack not rush in" Kakashi said with a sweat drop.

"I Don't need them to beat you" Naruto said, Faking arrogance and what surprised everyone was the Red Liquid that started to fill up the Clear, green tubes, and going into Naruto's body. Naruto's muscles tripled in size, just large enough, that any larger would rip his shirt.

Kakashi's lone eye widened as he saw the size of naruto's muscles. Naruto took the time to make Two shadow clones who surrounded Kakashi in a Diamond pattern.

"Lesson Number One: Taijutsu" Kakashi Stated as the Three Naruto's charged at Kakashi, with speed almost as fast as him, shocking him slightly. He quickly ducked under a punch from the real naruto but got a boot to the face by a clone, who sent him a few meters away.

'Now' Naruto thought as Two Drill looking attacks came from the trees and went straight for Kakashi, who got hit but one slightly, and dodges the second one. Naruto threw Three Kunai at Kakashi, forcing him into the forest where Hinata used her Gentle Fist on him, blocking off the Chakra points in his legs, keeping him from standing for very long.

Kakashi Disappeared in a Puff of Smoke revealing that he was a shadow clone.

"Lesson Two: Ninjutsu" Naruto heard a few feet behind him. Naruto quickly turned around finishing a set of hand seals.

" **Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu!"** Naruto said, as OIl began to rain from the sky, drenching the field in it.

'What the Hell is he doing, if he ignites this, he will kill his teammates!" Kakashi thought as Naruto finished another Jutsu.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu"** Naruto said, igniting the oil, and blowing kakashi back who disappeared just in time with a kiwarmi, not noticing the Explosion burned the rope, holding the bells and Kiba quickly went and picked them up.

"Well… You Pass.. The test was about team work and you did it flawlessly but Naruto you risked your teammates lives, what if they didn't get away in time!" Kakashi yelled At Naruto who only grinned.

"Those were shadow clones, After our first combo on your clone, i made two more shadow clones and henged them as Hinata and Kiba, while the Real Two escaped into the forest, far enough where they wouldn't be affected by the explosion" Naruto said, shocking kakashi at the brilliance of the plan.

"Well congrats, meet back here at Seven, Tomorrow and we will start missions" Kakashi said, with an Eye Smile before disappearing in smoke.

"You guys wanna head to my place for dinner?" Kiba asked, and They both nodded and followed kiba to his home.

"Welcome Home Ki- Oh! You Brought Friends!" KIba's mom, Tsume said.

"Yeah, i asked them to stay for dinner, is that alright mom?" Kiba asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Of Course, the more the merrier!" Kiba's mom said, as they went inside the house and hung out.

"This is a nice place you got here Kiba" Naruto said, taking off his metal mask that covered his mouth, but leaving the upper half on.

"Thanks, maybe after dinner we could train a bit, and hang with the dogs!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Hey how come you don't want to take you mask off?" Hana, kiba's older sister asked, as they all sat down at the food covered table.

"I Was Experimented On Orochimaru and seeing my own face brings back memories i would wish to forget" Naruto said, as he began to eat in silence.

"Um.. Sorry i didn't know" Hana said, sadly since she made him bring up bad memories.

"It's fine, you didn't know as you said" Naruto said with a sad smile and reaches his hand for the pipe on his neck and pulled it out, changing his eyes back to normal, before pulling off his mask entirely revealing his scarred skin.

"Anyways, let's talk about something else?" Hinata said, trying to get rid of the depressing mood that was around the house, and they finished dinner, making jokes and talking about random things.

 **(One Hour Later)**

"Thanks for coming guys, it was fun, i'll see you for training tomorrow" Kiba said, as Naruto and Hinata began to walk away. NAruto put on his entire mask and began to walk away again.

"Yeah it was fun, i'll see ya later" Naruto said and he walked away back home and fell asleep

 **End**

 **Sorry For the Short Chapter**

 **I Got some stuff to do, My Girlfriends, Sister is Pregnant and i promised to help her every so often so i have been hanging with her and my friend is getting married and im in the wedding so we have been doing that**

 **Anyways**

 **Until Next Time :P**


End file.
